Epoch
by When the Sun Rises
Summary: It was her moment—their moment—and it was real. A Contestshipping one-shot
May squealed and raised her entwined hands to her cheek. Hours of traveling had left her tired and exhausted. She was on her way to the pokémon center when she stumbled upon an establishment that looked like a palace. It immediately drew her in, and she was glad she decided to visit before resting. It might have been daytime when she beheld the fantastic sights, but she could still picture herself dancing below the chandeliers.

"We do have a ball tonight," one of the vicinity's attendants told her. "We hold one every Saturday night. Feel free to come later dressed in your best attire. Just come early because the hall tends to fill up quickly."

"Okay," May giddily nodded, "I will."

When she exited the regal structure, she immediately searched for the closest clothing store. Traveling to participate in contests didn't give her a reason to carry a gown until today. It was two o'clock in the afternoon, and the ball started at six. She had four hours to prepare. Would it be enough?

"Lost again, I see."

May gasped and turned around.

"It's a shame you're traveling alone," Drew continued as he approached her with a smirk. "I can't imagine how many times this has happened to you."

May glared at him. "You're so rude...as always," she commented, "but I'm not going to let it bother me today!"

Drew blinked. Roserade, who had evolved from a roselia, stood beside him, just as perplexed.

"What's gotten you in a good mood?" Drew asked.

"There's a ball tonight at that building over there," May pointed to the establishment behind him, "and I'm going to attend!"

"Oh yeah, I heard about that," Drew followed her finger and nodded, "but I also heard that the place gets filled very easily. Did you arrange a reservation?"

"No," May lowered her hands and pouted, "they don't do reservations. It's a first-come-first-serve kind of system."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

A sudden rumble from May's stomach interjected. Drew turned back to May and gave her another smirk.

"Hungry?"

May blushed and clutched her belly. "Oh yeah, I forgot I just got here. I was about to go to the pokémon center to drop off my stuff, but then I saw that building over there and, well..."

"You forgot your basic needs," Drew's smirk grew.

May stuck out her tongue. "Shut up."

She sighed and looked around. The town she had yet to learn the name of had a myriad of buildings she could easily get lost in. The chances of one of them being a restaurant were great, but she wouldn't know which one might be one until she started looking.

"Well, I'm going to get something to eat," May beamed and turned away. "I'll see you around!"

"Well I just dropped off my luggage at a nearby hotel," Drew said right before she walked away. "Want someone to tag along?"

May blushed and turned around. "Y-You...want to have lunch with me?"

It was Drew's turn to blush. Beside him, Roserade nudged his thigh and gave him a sneer. Drew shot her a glare before looking back up. He opened his mouth to say something but ended up ensuing an awkward silence. May interpreted his response as rejection and frowned.

"Oh okay, well," May forced herself to turn around. "See ya!"

She focused on the road but didn't look at the buildings around her. She was more distracted than she allowed herself to be. Stupid Drew, messing with her thoughts again. She didn't think much of him at first, entranced by her dreams of becoming a top coordinator. Then a couple of years passed and she started dreaming about...other things too.

That was when she remembered her fantasies of herself dancing in tonight's ball; only, this time, she wasn't alone. Holding her gloved hand and gowned waist was Drew dressed in a prince's outfit. He looked into her eyes, drowning her in his emerald pools, and swept her through the tiled floors. The chandeliers and lanterns glowed and twinkled above them, and when the music came to a stop, Drew caught her chin between his fingers an—

May's foot stumbled into a gap in the sidewalk. She yelped and steadied herself, hoping no one had seen her. Thankfully, no one had noticed, and she was able to slip into a cafe to retreat in shame.

Oh, who was she kidding, May thought glumly to herself. Drew would never go for a girl like her. She might be a princess in the world of coordinating, but she would never be the princess of his dreams.

~.~

When May returned to the palace-like establishment after hours of shopping, bathing, and grooming, her heart shattered when she was told that the vicinity had reached its maximum capacity. She might have arrived exactly when the ball began, but other guests have been waiting hours before and had taken her place. The attendant outside apologized and invited her to come back next week, but May wasn't able to hear him. She ran from the scene to hide the tears streaming down her face.

Today wasn't her day, May sat on a park bench close by. She didn't have to be a princess in real life, but it would have been nice to play a fantasy as one.

May was too preoccupied in her sorrows to notice that she was receiving company. She acknowledged that someone was there when the stranger stood in front of her but didn't realize who it was until her eyes cast upon something red and beautiful.

"Didn't make it in, huh?" Drew asked, giving her his usual smirk.

May accepted the rose begrudgingly and glared at the ground. "Give me a break, Drew. I'm not in the mood."

Drew's expression softened, and he sat at the space beside her. "Well if it makes you feel any better," he said, "I didn't get in either."

May blinked and turned to him. The man dressed in a handsome black tuxedo, his combed hair ruffling gently in the breeze. May blinked again and unknowingly opened her mouth. "You...you wanted to go too?"

"Yeah," Drew chuckled, subtly taking notice of her pink gown and curled locks. "I know parties aren't my thing but...I thought I'd change that. At least, for tonight."

May let out a soft breath. "Why?"

Drew looked her in the eyes and stared. Then a thought came to his head, and he turned away. May pouted and turned away as well. They sat together in silence, awkwardly ignoring the tension rising between them.

Images of the two of them dancing the night away passed through May's mind, and things became more awkward for her. That was when she stood up, surprising Drew, and avoided eye contact. Reality was cruel to her tonight. Not only did it crush the dream she wished to fulfill, but it was also teasing her with other dreams that would never come true. It was too much for her to handle. All she wanted to do now was return to her room in the pokémon center and cry her pain away. Could she at least have _that_?

But a hand caught her shoulder before she could step forward. When she looked at who had stopped her, she was trapped by narrowed emerald eyes that took her breath away.

"I...want to dance with you tonight," Drew said, his jaws hard and his hand lowering to grasp her fingers. "Will you dance with me?"

May widened her eyes and inched back. Her mouth opened as she blinked several times. "I-I...uh..."

"Y-You don't have to...do it...if you don't want to," Drew added, his eyes lowering to the ground, "I'll walk you to the ce—"

"Yes!" May blurted, causing him to look back up at her. "Y-Yes I'd like," she blushed when she realized how loud that was, "I'd like to...dance with you."

May could barely contain her excitement as Drew's eyes lit up. It continued to grow as Drew took out his smartphone and laid it on the bench. When a string waltz started playing, the couple tried, and failed, to move without stepping on each other's toes. Embarrassment ensued from both sides, but when they laughed their shame away, they switched to slower piano music and settled into each other's arms.

May leaned her cheek against Drew's shoulder and inhaled his scent of mint and citrus. She memorized the feel of his shirt between her fingers and his arms around her waist. She closed her eyes. She no longer fantasized of stories but acutely focused on the feel of Drew's lips brushing the top of her head. She would preserve tonight and remember it again and again. It was her moment—their moment—and it was real.


End file.
